


Winner takes it all

by shenlu



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenlu/pseuds/shenlu
Summary: 路易是公司在法国的总部派来的设计副总监，哈里需要到他下榻的酒店找他。但是他的房间在十一楼。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Winner takes it all

哈里很烦躁。  
三天前他接到通知，说总部要派人来交流，对方跟他一样是设计副总监。上面还让他好好招待，抓住机会向人家学习。他真的不想强加刻板印象但是，好吧，几个月前来到他们融洽温馨的小办公室里的那位法国同事简直糟透了。他很傲慢，仅仗着自己年长一些。后来经理注意到他们的工作效率出现异常下降，便找了个借口把那位先生送回去了，谢天谢地。  
于是，十分合乎情理地，他把这差事忘了。  
本应该美好的早晨被经理的电话打断，哈里混沌的脑瓜重新排列组合了好几次才搞清楚他嚷嚷的是什么。今天是周末，但是他要去几里开外的酒店找法国佬谈心，而且他肯定会迟到，好极了。  
“真是好极了，”他一边攥紧了方向盘一边愤愤地对自己嘟囔道。  
市中心的酒店当然很气派。大堂金碧辉煌，人来人往。游客沐浴伦敦难得的阳光，每个人都很开心的样子。哈里是个容易被情绪感染的人，他感觉好些了。  
前台的姑娘礼貌地朝他微笑。“早上好，先生。需要什么帮助吗？”  
“呃，是的，我想找一个人…Louis Tomlinson，这是他的名字。我姓Styles，Harry Styles。请转告他，我是分部来交流的同事…”  
“请稍等，先生。”……“好的，Tomlinson先生的房间号是11028，电梯在转角处。到了十一楼往右手边走。”  
哈里瞬间感觉又不好了。  
“十一楼？”  
“是的，先生，十一楼。您还需要些什么吗？”小姑娘微笑着问道。  
“不！不了，谢谢…祝你拥有美好的一天。”哈里僵硬地扯了扯嘴角。  
小姑娘看起来有点担心，但还是点了点头。好吧，谢谢您，她说。  
哈里开始慌了。  
不要怕！斯泰尔斯，像个男人挺起胸膛勇敢一点，他们当然有封闭式电梯了，大可不必慌张。这年头，透明直升电梯肯定很少啦。  
他没注意到自己已经站在了电梯门口，等他回过神来，后面已经有一大家子人排上队了，他们说话带意大利口音。没有退路了。电梯上方的电子屏在倒数，三…二…  
一。透明玻璃。  
哈里僵在门口。  
后面身型庞大的意大利男人撞上了他的后背。“哦，抱歉伙计——你能不能走快点？”  
哈里僵直着身子走进电梯，后面一家人涌了进来，将他限制在窗口。哈里还没有回过神，电梯就已经开始移动了。他本来想借着按楼层的机会站到里面点去，但那个面色红润和善的意大利女人已经问了他几楼，他只好用颤抖的声音说出：“十一楼，谢谢。”  
电梯依旧在上行。地面离他越来越远，眩晕感也越来越强烈。哈里暗暗告诉自己深呼吸，他才突然发现自己已经不知不觉憋了一口气。等到电梯缓缓停下，他几乎膝盖一软，感谢上帝。  
这时他才发现是意大利家庭在七楼下去了。

———  
但是等到他按响11028房间的门铃、看到那个漂亮的小个子男孩探出毛茸茸的脑袋、抬头用明亮的蓝眼睛盯着他时，哈里觉得一切都值了。  
———

下班后哈里执意送路易回酒店。路易跟他们一起度过了一个周一，在办公室里到处参观，和所有人交朋友。看到他如此轻松地融入几乎是令人惊叹的，Niall尤其喜欢来自法国的他，到了中午，这种喜爱就几乎变成了某种崇拜。  
路易英语流利，夹杂着法国口音，配上他凹陷的双颊、蓬松的棕发和完美的身体曲线，哈里即忍不住时刻接近他，又会在那双晶莹的蓝眼睛的注视中觉得不知所措。就像是多年未见的初恋，想把自己的全部告诉他。也想知道他的全部。  
送路易回酒店的路上，哈里跟他分享自己当初如何进入公司、讲了每次都会和别人讲的关于自己面试时糗事的笑话；聊起自己的家人，还有自己一岁多的教子——同事Dana的女儿；路易也向他分享了自己的故事。两人下车后还在热烈地聊着，以至于上了电梯哈里都没有注意到，电梯门关上的那一刻，他突然意识到自己的失手。  
路易可能注意到了哈里突然有些紧绷的表情，他关心地问，“没事吧，’arry？”  
哈里自嘲地笑了笑，“没事，就是…有些恐高。”  
路易了然地张大眼睛，“哦，天哪，刚才不应该让你跟上来的——”哈里打断了他，“没事，”他说服自己似的，又加了一句，“真的没事。”  
路易还在担心地望着自己，要不是电梯突然停在了三楼，哈里可能真的会不自觉地吻上他。一些在餐厅里刚用过餐的人走上了电梯，微笑着互相交谈。没人将目光放在他们两个身上。  
电梯又开始移动。哈里被路易轻柔地抚上自己肩膀的手吓了一跳，紧张地低头看着他。  
路易给了他一个安抚的笑容，“嘿，‘arry，看着我。别往窗外看，行吗？”  
“路，”昵称不由自主地溜出嘴角，哈里还在担心是不是不太恰当，却看见路易的笑容更开心了些。  
“对了，现在深呼吸…看着我，’arry…深呼吸，你会没事的。”  
哈里跟着指令做了，目光未曾移开。一阵全新的眩晕感袭来。他突然又有些紧张起来，不是因为自己离地面远远超过了能接受的距离，而是害怕自己会失去控制、将嘴唇附上面前男孩的薄唇上。  
他们就这样久久凝视对方。电梯门打开的前一秒，哈里想着自己大概会在路易的眼睛里迷失方向。

———  
“晚安，‘arry，”路易站在门口，冲他笑了笑。哈里发誓，他的目光在自己的嘴唇上徘徊了半秒钟。  
“晚安，路易。好梦。”哈里将手插进夹克口袋里。  
路易又看了他一小会儿，最后凑了上来，踮起脚尖，在哈里的脸颊上留下一个吻。“你也是。”他说完便关上了门。  
哈里在门口站了好一会儿才有力气重新抬起脚，离开路易门前。  
———

路易来伦敦的第七天，哈里邀请他与自己共进晚餐。他选了一个气氛轻松自在而又安静的餐厅，和路易分享一瓶高档红酒，享用美食佳肴。他搞不懂自己为什么永远做不到像路易一样讲有趣的故事，所有人都说他的knock knock笑话是‘惨案’。  
他们在电梯里接吻了。  
那种温柔的、梦幻的，让人置身于云端一样的吻。你看，这一定是很棒的吻，因为哈里是绝对不会想象自己在云端的，他连电梯都不敢乘。跟路易接吻会让他的脑功能混乱甚至缺失，但他想一直这样，把路易纤细的腰握住，让他微微踮起脚与自己贴合在一起，让路易一直把小巧的手搭在自己的胸前，另一只抚上自己的肩膀，让他一直发出这样可爱的声音…  
他大概是把路易肺里的空气都消耗光了，小个子的男人轻轻将他推开，略带羞涩地透过长长的睫毛看着他。  
“你忘记自己在电梯上了？”他问。  
哈里这辈子都没感到这么自信过。“我只看到你。”  
路易咯咯笑了起来，“…英国男人。”  
“这个勇敢的英国男人能得到什么奖励吗，亲爱的？”  
路易靠在他身上，“赢家得全部。”  
那个晚上，哈里的确得到了路易的全部爱意。

———  
“我并没有计划回去，‘arry，”  
第二天一早，路易依偎在他胸前，这样说道。  
“什么？”哈里迷迷糊糊地问，他通常都是早上脑子不太好使。  
“我说，你有机会每天早晨给我买一大束花、带我去浪漫的地方玩了，取决于你…”  
哈里一下子没想通，“你留在这里？”他半疑惑半惊喜地嚷道。  
路易只是翻了个白眼，用法语嘟囔了句什么，伸出手臂替哈里擦了擦有口水痕迹的嘴角。这不公平，哈里暗中决定要学会法语。  
“你这么恐高，总要有人帮你少出点洋相啦。”  
哈里把他拉起来深深亲吻，在对方开始抗议冷空气的时候，把两人一起塞回了被子里。他有很多东西想问，但话到嘴边却变成了——  
“今天早上是玫瑰，可以吗？”


End file.
